Moss Espa Massacre
The Mos Espa Massacre was an event that occurred in the city of Mos Espa on Tatooine, around a year after the Battle of Yavin and the Evacuation of Yavin IV. Rebel Alliance intelligence picked up an encrypted transmission coming from the planet. An unidentified rebel sympathiser claimed to have stolen Imperial data. The Arrival Ex-Inquisitors Rory and Ceyla arrived on Mos Espa with Jai and exited the freighter. Ceyla quickly noticed that a man in Mandalorian armour was following them but made no mention of it. The group went to a cantina, perhaps hoping to discover information regarding the sympathiser. Inside, music was playing from two devices attached to the walls. Groups of beings conversed while sitting around tables as others clapped for a group of weequays who were dancing on and around a table, having a good time. Three half-humans sat at a corner table, whispering, while a Kubaz sat by himself in the other corner. The Cantina The Mandalorian had arrived there ahead of them, sat at a table and ordered a drink. Realising that it was watery due to the cantina's poor stock, he commented that the drinks in Mos Eisely were better. One of the weequays confronted him because he was offended, and two others arrived to back him up. The Mandalorian escalated the argument and Ceyla's group joined the argument. Combat ensued and quickly went from fists and kicks to vibroblades to blasters. The weequays all had their's set on stun, whereas the Mandalorian and his new companions had their's set on lethal. Jaig threw a stun grenade and shot it's weequay victims. The three half-humans turned their table over and opened fire on the weequays, one of them loudly exclaiming they could use a Jedi before they were shushed. They left through the back door, whereas the Kubaz left through the front door. All of the weequays were shot and killed, and the bartender raised his blaster shotgun and opened fire. He was promptly shot dead. The party left the cantina. The bartender's shot had been deflected and fragments of it had hit multiple patrons, wounding or killing some. The Streets A few moments after they exited the cantina and ran into an alleyway, the group heard the clanking of boots in the surrounding streets. A grey helmet peeked out from over a railing along with the barrel of a light repeater, and it's wielder told them to freeze. Jai opened fire, grazing the man's helmet and sending him tumbling backward, but not before his light repeater send two shots into Jai's armour, wounding him to the extent that the Mandalorian had to carry him. The group was quickly surrounded by two platoons of Imperial Army troopers, who were aided by some Hutt Cartel soldiers with strange markings on their shoulder pauldrons. Ceyla and Rory used the Force to leap away and the Mandalorian got Jai away on his jetpack. They reached the Mandalorian's docked vessel and escaped. Rory detonated the explosives planted in their starting freighter, killing docking bay personnel and civilians in the loading dock. Aftermath The rebel-aligned agents did not complete their mission and the Galactic Empire used the Mos Espa Massacre as a means to push their propaganda and label the Alliance to Restore the Republic as a terrorist organisation. Bounties were placed on the heads of Ceyla and Rory, and on the helmets of Jai and the Mandalorian. The rebel sympathiser or sympathisers were not located. Category:Event Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Massacre Category:Mos Espa Massacre Category:Mos Espa Category:Tatooine